Power supplies are used for numerous applications. The power supply rejection ratio (PSRR) refers to the sensitivity of the power supply's output voltage to transients in the power supply's input voltage. The output voltage from a power supply with a higher PSRR experiences a smaller amplitude change for a given input voltage transient than a power supply with a lower PSRR. Some applications benefit from a power supply with a higher PSRR.